


Billdip the Musical

by sacrebleu0



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: :V, A lot - Freeform, B), Like, M/M, Older!Dipper, Older!Mabel, Rockstar AU, They're 17, bill and tad are rival singers, bill is a rockstar who sings a lot of fall out boy, bill swears, in disguise as humans, my first gravity falls fanfic!! ye, they're also demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4068793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrebleu0/pseuds/sacrebleu0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a prompt from billdipparadise.tumblr.com. "Imagine a rockstar AU where Dipper is an avid fan, Mabel gets front seat concert tickets for them both, Dip catches Bill’s eye in the crowd. Bill sneaks out of his trailer during intermissions and searches for Dip and gets to know him."</p><p>Bill Cipher is an international pop-punk star, glitzy and flashy and boisterous. He's also Dipper's favorite singer, who he would do anything to see live. When he actually <i>did</i> see him live, he never expected Bill to take a liking to him. And Bill never expected for Tad Strange, his rival, to make an appearance. They were both proved very, <i>very</i> wrong.</p><p>Disclaimer: Not actually a musical.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billdip the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> The song Bill sings is "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy! I recommend you listen to that during that scene~ Also, this is my first Gravity Falls fanfic, so criticism is welcome! B)

“Hey Dipper!” called Mabel as she careened into their shared room. She flopped onto the foot of his bed, sitting cross-legged and holding something behind her back with a giant grin on her face. “Guess what I did!” Her voice had a singsong quality to it and her eyes sparkled happily, like her glitter-encrusted sweater. It had music notes and clefs on it.

Dipper put down the journal he was reading and took off his reading glasses, placing them on the nightstand. “What did you do?” he inquired.

“You have to guess, little bro!” Mabel said, her smile turning mischievous as she lightly punched his shoulder with her free hand.

Dipper groaned. “Okay. Uh… you got a boyfriend?”

Mabel laughed. “No.”

“You got a girlfriend?”

Mabel sighed. “It’s not about my love life, Dipper!”

Dipper chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He looked at their joint room, thinking of what she could have done. His eyes moved from Mabel’s glitter collection, to his overflowing bookcase, to her bed she made for Waddles, to his Bill Cipher poster. Bill was a popular rock star, and he definitely looked it. His hair was inky black with bright yellow-blonde accents; his eye, blazing gold, which nobody could tell if it was the natural pigment or not; his clothes, flashy, normally black or gold, with a small black top hat on his head; and who could forget, his trademark triangular eyepatch that rested upon his left eye. Dipper loved his music, and was what you could consider a fanboy. Mabel liked him too, but not as much as Dipper did; but then again, not many people liked Bill more than Dipper did. He had his poster in his room not only because of his music, but also because of his looks. Bill radiated confidence and had a wolfish kind of handsomeness about him. Dipper may or may not have had a giant crush on him when he was fourteen, much like Mabel’s crushes on her favorite boy band members. Which brings him back to Mabel’s love life.

“What is it, Mabel? If it’s unrelated to your love life, then I have no clue.”

“Ugh, fine! It’s… can I get a drumroll?” Mabel said, prolonging the suspense. Dipper laughed and took two pencils to drum on his journal, which still laid in his lap. “Tickets to see Bill Cipher, the one and only, front row!” she exclaimed, drawing the tickets from behind her back in a grandiose fashion.

Dipper gasped. His hands flew to his mouth, his eyes widening in shock. “Mabel! How’d you manage to get those tickets?” He gingerly held one, examining the print. BILL CIPHER -- GRAVITY FALLS, OREGON PERFORMANCE. It was in a week. They had just arrived to Gravity Falls three days ago, and they were already starting their summer off with a bang. Dipper’s body hummed with excitement.

“I have connections. And by that, I mean that Grenda’s boyfriend Marius bought her tickets, but she can’t go because Marius has some prince thing he has to do and she didn’t want to go without him and--” Mabel took a breath. “And yeah. I told her about your obsession, and she mentioned that she had extra tickets so free tickets! Who loves me?”

“I do! Thank you so much, sis!” Dipper pulled Mabel into a hug, squeezing her tight. Waddles waddled out of his bed, jumping onto the bed.

“Group hug, Waddles edition! Get over here, you little scamp!” Mabel giggled, pulling Waddles into the hug, making Dipper groan and struggle to get out.

“Mabel, that is a literal pig. I’m not hugging a pig.”

“You’ll hurt his feelings! Aw, look into his eyes, he’s so sad right now!” Mabel pouted, pointing to Waddles, who oinked amiably.

“Only because you got me Cipher tickets,” Dipper grumbled as Mabel swept him back into the group hug, laughing loudly.

  
△▽△▽△▽△▽△

  
Mabel and Dipper took their seats in the front row giddily. Dipper was rambling again, and Mabel was half-listening as she distractedly played with her long hair, occasionally nodding or saying “Yeah, yeah”. They were both wearing Bill shirts, each with a yellow triangle with an eye in the center and his recognizable top hat, along with the words “Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!”, a reference to his first album. Dipper also had on his pine tree hat, which he used to fan himself for a few minutes, as it was June.

  
The lights began to dim, and Dipper placed his hat back on his head and cut off his spiel. Smoke drifted out on stage as the lights dimmed even further, leaving the entire stadium pitch black besides for one yellow spotlight on the stage. Dipper bounced with excitement, unable to contain his enthusiasm. The announcer spoke, his voice echoing in the stadium: “Introducing the pop-rock sensation Bill Cipher!”

  
Suddenly, Bill leaped onto the stage and into the spotlight, wearing a classy ensemble. A black loose-fitting tank top with his triangular logo and a yellow oddly-fitting trench coat with black skinny jeans and yellow boots-- flashy, as always. His eye patch was glittering gold with a brick pattern, and on his uncovered eye he had on eyeliner that accentuated his golden irises. His yellow bangs flew around his face as he moved, almost ethereally. Dipper was too in awe to scream as Mabel did. Bill looked _amazing_.  
“Are you ready for a great performance tonight, Gravity Falls? A real show!” Bill asked. His voice always had an odd echo-y property that Dipper found interesting, and it was especially so as it was boomed throughout the stadium. Mabel was screaming her head off and jumping while Dipper was yelling at a more reasonable level. “You know, my dear audience, Gravity Falls is my hometown. I’ve always loved it and the people in it. In fact, I might stay here for a little while between shows. So how about a big round- or should I say, triangle- of applause for Gravity Falls!” His voice resonated in the stadium, even with people cheering and jumping all around Dipper.

  
Dipper had never been to a concert before. He was starting to wonder why he hadn’t.

  
Bill’s eye scanned the crowd. It stuck on Dipper for a second, looking at him as if he was sizing him up. Dipper blinked, unsure if it was just his imagination or if Bill was actually staring at him. Bill smiled devilishly before speaking into his mic once more. “Let’s get right into this now, shall we?” Bill winked at him-- wait, was he blinking? No, he was definitely winking at him. Bill winked at him and spinned on his heel, the band behind him beginning the first song. Dipper tugged his hat over his face, trying to hide a blush. That crush was from _three years ago_. No way it’s resurfacing.

  
Dipper quickly lifted it though, as the first song began. It was a particularly punk-sounding song that Dipper recognized instantly. He sang along passionately, standing with Mabel, who didn’t quite know the words, but tried her best. “Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say that it tastes the same!” Bill histrionically pranced across the stage in his boots, the tails of the coat flying behind him. Bill was certainly energetic. Yellow strobe lights blinked as the screen behind Bill flashed with his logo and close-ups of him dancing and singing. The glitter scattered in his hair and on his clothes shimmered in the spotlights. He really seemed at home on the stage, bubbly and oozing with elation.

  
“I’ll take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,” he sang, walking over to Dipper’s side of the stage, “I’m not a chance, put a heat wave in your pants.” Bill blew a kiss at Dipper, making the audience hoot and whistle before continuing with the next lines. “Pull a breath like another cigarette, pawn shop, heart trading up…” Bill _definitely_ did that on purpose.

  
Mabel elbowed Dipper in the side, grinning maniacally. “Did you see that, Dip? He totally blew a kiss at you! Hehe, fourteen year old you would be dead right now!” Dipper really regrets telling Mabel about his crush. Although, that was how he came out as bisexual to his family, so he doesn’t regret it all that much. Funny, Mabel was bisexual too. He could still remember the surprise on Grunkle Stan’s face when they came out to him both at once; Mabel via sweater that said “I’M BI” in big, bold letters, and Dipper via awkward addend of “Me, too”.

  
Dipper was snapped out of his thought as the song neared the ending. Bill was approaching Dipper once more, and Dipper blushed wildly. “I don’t care what you think as long as it’s about me,” sang Bill. “The best of us can find happiness in misery.” Bill sank down to his knees, getting right in front of Dipper. Bill reached out with a fingerless-gloved hand, pointing at Dipper as he sang the alternating notes in the word “misery”. Dipper looked into his eye, noticing the snake-like pupil that contracted quickly as he looked at him. He did a double-take, confused at what he was seeing. When Bill ended the note, he held the mic away from his mouth, and yelled “Meet me in the intermission!” over the crowd. Dipper nodded, feeling lightheaded but electrified.

  
Dipper hadn’t noticed the crowd had been whistling and hollering, especially Mabel. Bill popped back up, leaping to his feet and grinning victoriously as the song ended and the crowd gave a standing ovation. Mabel attempted to ask Dipper a question over the obnoxiously loud crowd. “Have you met him before? Why is he asking to meet you?”

  
“I have no idea!” replied Dipper. He was legitimately confused as to why Bill had asked him to meet him, but he wasn’t complaining. Meeting Bill was his dream since he was 14! His heart was thumping so hard in his chest, adrenaline shooting through his veins like bullets. He was meeting _Bill Cipher_! Dipper may or may not have been screaming in his head as the next song began.

Bill occasionally traveled to his side of the stage during songs, smirking and laughing in his direction. Finally, after two more songs, the intermission came. “As much as I absolutely LOVE performing for you, I need to take a breather! I’ll be right back, Gravity Falls!” Bill laughed, throwing his arms in the air as the audience cheered once more and retreating into the backstage area. Before he disappeared, he cast a glance at Dipper with a beckoning finger wag.

Dipper hastily stood, moving towards the end of the row. Mabel grabbed his forearm. “Where ya going, hotshot? Wait for me, at least!”

When they finally escaped the ubiquitous crowd, they headed in the direction of the trailers. Mabel was chatting about how she loved the usage of glitter on Bill’s costume, making Dipper chuckle. Leave it to Mabel to talk about glitter after witnessing one of the best singers of the decade perform.

Suddenly, a tall, bouncy figure jumped into Dipper’s view. “Hey there, Pine Tree!” Bill was taller than Dipper expected; maybe four or five inches more so than Dipper. His eyes were even more captivating than they were onstage, shimmering and iridescent, changing hue as he moved. His bangs fell into his face as he slung an arm around Dipper’s shoulders. “Remember me?”

Dipper’s eyebrow raised in confusion. “Remember you? To my knowledge, this is my first time meeting you!”

“What are you talking about? We were best friends until we were thirteen! Then I had to move, and we fell out of touch. We even dated for a little while! Oh, those were the days. I can’t believe you don’t remember!” Bill giggled.

Dipper’s heart raced. “W-What? I’m pretty sure I’d remember if I dated Bill Cipher, international star!” Mabel stood by awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

Bill and Dipper looked at each other in confusion. Bill’s eye narrowed, and his pupil turned to a slit as it did previously. Dipper swore he could see the area turn grayscale for a split second, but just as soon as it had appeared, it was back into color. Bill smiled, although it seemed forced. “Nevermind! I must’ve mixed you up with somebody else. I’d still like to get to know you though, Pine Tree! I feel obligated, since I… _messed up_ this interaction so _clumsily_.” Bill ended the sentence with clenched teeth. “Come into my trailer. We can talk more privately there.”

Bill tugged Dipper by his arm towards his trailer, Mabel following close behind. She tapped Dipper on the shoulder. “What was up with _that_?” she asked quietly.

Dipper shrugged. “No idea.”

Finally they reached a trailer with Bill’s name emblazoned on the door. Bill held the door for Dipper and Mabel, bowing chivalrously. “Voila! Make yourself at home! I have sodas in the mini-fridg--”

Bill was cut off as he entered the trailer and closed the door.

Sitting on a bean bag and looking as douchey as ever was Tad Strange. He was dressed in all purple, as always. What a fucking _square_.

“What are you doing in my trailer, Tad.” Bill asked a question, but said it as a command.

“What _aren’t_ I doing in your trailer, Bill? By the way, those cupcakes were great. You should make me some more sometime,” Tad laughed, tossing a cupcake wrapper into a garbage can on the other side of the room and missing. He stood, coming face-to-face with Bill. They were the exact same height. “Why can’t I say hi to an old friend? Any laws against that, Cipher?”

Dipper looked between the two like a tennis match, unsure of what to do or say.

Bill bristled with anger. “Yeah, this fucking restraining order I’m filing for the moment I get off tour. Get out of my damn trailer before I call security.”

Tad shouldered him aside to get to the door. “Yeesh, you’d think you’d be a bit more hospitable to the guy who saved your life!” He stopped when he reached Dipper. “Oh, is this your _boyfriend_ , Bill?” Tad sized him up, scanning him from head to toe,

“Fuck off, Strange.” As Tad left, Bill slammed the trailer door shut, huffing with rage. He turned to his guests, regaining composure and clapping his hands together. “Sorry about that! He’s just a real asshole sometimes. Or, really, all the time. God, I hate him.” Bill flopped down in the bean bag that Tad was sitting in.

“Who… who was that?” Mabel asked, even more confused than Dipper.

“Oh, that was Tad Strange, asshole extraordinaire. We used to be buddies, and we even were a band at one point. But he became an overbearing dickhead and we had a giant fight. We broke up a while ago, but he still pops his annoying face into my business every once in a while.” Bill cracked open a Redbull and took a big drink, exhausted from his show. “He’s like my rival. Plus, who even wears purple anymore?” Dipper laughed and sat in a chair across from Bill, Mabel sitting next to him. “Anyways, sorry for ranting about Tad when I should have been talking to you!” Bill seemed sheepish.

“It’s fine! We haven’t even introduced ourselves, have we, Dipper? Well! I’m Mabel Pines, and this is my twin Dipper, although I guess you already knew that,” Mabel said, extending a hand for Bill to shake.

“Yeah, I know who you are, Shooting Star! And you too, Pine Tree!” Bill shook her hand wildly and enthusiastically before shooting a finger pistol at Dipper. Dipper awkwardly reciprocated, not having the flair that Bill does. “How’s Gravity Falls been doing? I’ve missed this town. I’ve been to tons of big cities; France, Tokyo, Venice, Los Angeles… but no city has had the charm or fauna that Gravity Falls has.”

That caught Dipper off guard. Nobody ever mentioned the monsters of Gravity Falls besides the Pines family. Mabel didn’t miss a beat, though. “It’s been great! Dipper’s got, like, ten notebooks filled with sketches, I bedazzled my face again...” She continued to speak about the going-ons in Gravity Falls while Bill listened attentively, downing two entire energy drinks. He began to walk around the trailer aimlessly, taking Dipper’s hat at one point.

"Hey, give it back!” Dipper said with mock irritation.

“I like this hat, Pine Tree!” Bill had swapped his top hat for the pine tree hat, looking at himself in a mirror. “Doesn’t the blue complement the yellow very well?”

Mabel giggled. “You work it, Bill!”  
Bill used his height as an advantage, dangling the hat over Dipper’s head as Dipper jumped to reach it futilely. They were laughing and conversing as if they’d been friends their whole life, which apparently they had. Dipper was still confused about that weird memory lapse of his.

A man in a suit knocked and entered the trailer. “You’re on in five, Bill,” he said briskly. He examined Mabel and Dipper, then nodded and walked back out.

Bill finished his third Redbull and jumped up and down. “Yeah! I’m ready!”

Dipper looked at him in a cross of confusion and concern. “Don’t you think that’s a lot of caffeine?”

Bill cocked an eyebrow. He looked him in the eye as he retrieved another bottle from the fridge and took a big, long swig of it. “Don’t you think my caffeine intake is none of your business?” he remarked sarcastically. He led them out of his trailer and into the backstage, talking lightly and joking about his absurdly large hoard of energy drinks. An impeccably dressed lady quickly reapplied his eyeliner and dabbed his face, making him look even more dramatic. “I’m afraid we have to part for now, since I’m about to go on. See you after the show!” Bill waved and disappeared into the crowd once more, being fussed over by makeup artists and costume designers.

“Let’s get back to our seats,” Mabel suggested, leading Dipper back to the front row, reaching their destination just as the lights began to cut out once more. Dipper watched Bill re-enter the stage in an over-the-top fashion, greeting the audience once more.

Dipper didn’t know what to make of his loss of memory. He had brushed it off earlier, but he was beginning to be worried about it. He didn’t know if he believed that he used to be friends (or even more than friends) with Bill; nobody ever mentioned it, and Mabel didn’t remember it either. Was it because of some weird Gravity Falls thing? Probably. Most things in Dipper’s life were caused by weird Gravity Falls things.

Dipper’s train of thought was derailed once more as Bill began another song, this one starting with string instruments. Mabel glanced over at Dipper, who was entranced by his favorite singer singing one of his favorite songs. “Like the concert, bro-bro?” she asked, using her old pet name for him.

“Yeah, totally! Thanks, sis,” Dipper said sincerely, bringing her into a side hug as Bill began to sing the next song, launching into the first verse with vigor and enthusiasm.

**Author's Note:**

> My school year ends tomorrow, so updates will be fairly frequent, maybe once a week! Although, I'm going on vacation for a few days starting on Sunday, so expect a hiatus there. Thanks for reading!~


End file.
